


Butterbeer

by CrimsonRose (DelphiniumLily)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Daddy draco malfoy, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Harry Potter Gets a Hug, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Little Harry Potter, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Abuse, draco malfoy gets a hug, in the future, lots of fluff, oblivious boys, so much loving draco, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiniumLily/pseuds/CrimsonRose
Summary: It's 8th year at Hogwarts. Everyone's back from the war and everyone has received their classification of Little, Daddy or neutral. Harry's a little, but he can't tell anyone because he'll lose respect that he's worked so hard for. Draco is a Daddy, but he can't tell anyone because everyone thinks of him as an evil death eater and doesn't believe that a monster like him could love someone.The two boys get roomed together- how will their relationship unfold as they slowly realize they're perfect for one another?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 36
Kudos: 479





	1. Home

Harry chews his lip nervously. He sets the stuffed dinosaur into his trunk gently, murmuring a concealment charm. He doesn’t want the world to know his classification. The lid snaps shut with a wave of his wand and with one final look around his room, Harry closes his eyes and vanishes.

The grand hall is bustling with noise- a certain type of liveliness Harry had dearly missed since the war. Hogwarts had invited everyone back to finish their 7th year and Harry had jumped at the idea of going back to school. Now, looking around at the grandeur and color of the familiar space, he can’t help but let out a breath of relief.

He’s home.

A familiar laugh turns his head and he’s bombarded by an armful of Hermione. “Harry! It’s so good to see you, it’s been so long!” He embraces her tightly, the familiar scent of her shampoo flooding his senses.

“I’ve really missed you, ‘Mione.” She pulls back, smile on her lips but an air of concern around her. She looks like she was about to say something, but is cut off.

“Blimey, Harry! You look-“ Ron coughs harshly at the elbow Hermione jabs into his ribs and blushes red. “Sorry, mate.” He clears his throat. “How’ve you been?”

Harry opens his mouth, struggling with an answer. He begins to speak but is saved.

“Students.” The clamor ends abruptly. There, clad in green robes, glasses perched low on her nose, stands Professor McGonagall. She holds a roll of parchment, lips pursed. “The ministry has decided it would be beneficial for the houses to decompose for this last year back at school to dispel any rivalries-“

Immediately protests arise, but she lifts her eyes, unamused, effectively silencing the hall.

After a moment she continues, “To dispel any rivalries between those who fought in the war. We will not tolerate non-peaceful interactions. Thus, rather than having the houses room together, we have intermixed the four dormitories so that two persons will be roomed together but they will not necessarily be from the same house. Common rooms will be mixed but still available to only those who know the password.”

Ron groans loudly next to Harry, and Harry hates himself for silently praying he doesn’t get roomed with Ron.

McGonagall unfurls the parchment. “Now. For the pairs. These are final.” She flicks her eyes up for a moment. “Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown. Nott and Granger. Lovegood and Longbottom. Potter and Malfoy…”

Harry stops listening. Hell, he stops breathing. Malfoy _hates_ him. He won’t be able to live with Malfoy.

“I’m so sorry, Harry.” Ginny’s found him and she places a consoling hand on Harry’s arm. He smiles at her softly.

“It’s alright, Gin.” He tries to be reassuring. “Who’d you get?”

She beams, “Blaise- Zabini, I mean.” She blushes, betraying herself. Harry knows she’s a little, and he hopes with all his heart Blaise knows how to handle her. Harry grins, letting her slip away.

When he turns around, grin still on his face, he’s met with the pretty blue stare of none other than Draco Malfoy. His smile fades slightly, stomach turning with anxiety. He wants his dinosaur all of a sudden.

“Hi,” Malfoy whispers. He sounds almost…shy.

“Um, hi.” Harry doesn’t know what else to say. He tries to smile at Malfoy. The boy seems relieved, some of the guarded look in his eyes diminishing.

“Come on, Harry. I’ve got our room and password.” Malfoy steps away, looking back tentatively. Harry realizes he’s meant to follow, and shakes himself from his stupor. Malfoy just called him _Harry._ Not Potter, spit with venom, or any version of the nicknames he’d garnered over the years. _Harry._ He wants to hear it again.

He lets Malfoy lead him past the old Gryffindor common room towards a smaller dormitory. Malfoy murmurs, “Dittany.” The door swings open to a small common room, which Harry peeks at before looking back to Malfoy.

“This way, I believe.” He approaches one of the three doors, takes out his wand and incants, “butterbeer.” He turns back to Harry with eyebrows raised and an expression of surprise as the door opens.

Then, he steps back and jerks his head to Harry. “Go on, then.”

Harry steps over the threshold, surprised to see both his and Malfoy’s things between the two beds. Harry wants the one next to the window.

“I’ll take this one,” Malfoy says. Harry’s surprised- pleasantly. It’s the one closer to the door, more vulnerable. He glances at Harry, nodding at the grateful smile Harry sends him.

Silence falls over them for a second before Malfoy suggests they unpack. Harry nods, and quickly gets to work with the few clothes he has, careful not to reveal the other things he’s got packed in his trunk.

All of a sudden, Harry realizes just what could happen if Malfoy found out. If Malfoy knew Harry liked coloring and sometimes sucked his thumb and that he had to clutch the stuffed dinosaur to his chest tightly in order to sleep at night.

He sucks in a breath, hands fisting in the t-shirt he was folding.

“Everything okay?” The concern in Malfoy’s voice is tentative, like he expects it to be rejected. Harry doesn’t turn around, but nods affirmatively, shoving down the anxiety pooling in his stomach.

He’s even more surprised when Malfoy ask if he wants any help a few minutes later. He turns around to see Malfoy sitting on the edge of his bed. He looks tired all of a sudden. Harry nods slowly, “Yeah. Please.”

A grin comes to Malfoy’s face, and he quickly jumps up to grab the robes out of Harry’s hands and hang them in the standing closet.

“Harry,” Malfoy begins, and damnit there’s his name again, “I… I want to apologize.” Big blue eyes look up from beneath long lashes, and Harry can’t believe Malfoy is being anything but sincere looking into those eyes. Harry swallows.

“What for?”

Malfoy scoffs. “I don’t know where to begin.” His eyes meet Harry’s again, pleading with him. “I’ve done so much wrong and- and I was a coward for so long. I thought I would make my father proud and I never had the strength to stand up to him- or Voldemort- the way you did. I resented that I was so weak in the face of danger and you were… you.”

Harry looks at Malfoy for a moment, taking in the bags under his eyes and the sad droop of his mouth, the way he takes up so little space for someone who filled out so well after the war.

“I don’t think you were a coward.” The words are out of his mouth before he can register them.

“What?” The disbelief in Malfoy’s tone is evident.

“You were doing what you had to, to survive. I don’t think that makes you a coward. It might make you a Slytherin,” Harry cracks a smile there, “But just because I fought against him and you couldn’t doesn’t make you a bad person.”

Upon Malfoy’s stare, he adds, “I don’t think I could’ve stood up to my Uncle Vernon if it had been me in your situation. If he’d had the power Voldemort did. I think you must’ve done something brave. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here, would you? That is brave.”

There are tears poking at Malfoy’s eyes, and Harry isn’t sure he’s ever said something with so much conviction. He’s even more surprised to realize he genuinely believes it. He smiles at the nod Malfoy gives him and turns back to his suitcase, rubbing the soft fur of his stuffed animal.

“And thank you for apologizing…Draco.” Harry tries the word out, finding he likes the way it slides off his tongue. He wants to say it again. Draco’s eyes look a little brighter.

“Thanks, Harry.”

——-

The first few days between them pass quickly. Everyone’s just settling in. Harry’s extremely relieved to find that he’s got Luna, Neville, and Ginny- along with Blaise- in his dorm. It seems like the other pairs are getting along well.

Ginny’d already gushed to him about Blaise and how much of a gentleman he’s been- “He charmed my comforter to always be warm, Harry!” Harry had told her that he hoped Blaise turned out to be a daddy. She’d only blushed and tugged her sleeves down over her hands.

Harry’s surprised to find that Malfoy sits near him when they go to the great hall for dinner. He’s between Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Blaise across from them, and next to Blaise is Draco.

Harry finds it hard to eat under Malfoy’s intense gaze. But at the same time, he doesn’t want him to look away. He misses the way Malfoy takes note of how little Harry eats and how he doesn’t speak above Ron, but rather sits and listens until he begins to yawn and steadies himself with an elbow on the table and a hand under his chin.

Harry yawns again, barely listening to what Ron is saying, but allowing the familiar sounds to comfort him. He feels safer than he has in a while, and he can tell he’s slipping into little space. He doesn’t want to, but at the same time he needs it so badly. For once, he regrets being placed with Malfoy. Malfoy was probably just a neutral, like Ron and almost everyone else.

Harry’s face droops. He wants to cuddle his dinosaur. Most of all, though he rarely admits it even to himself, he wants a daddy. He wants to be held and loved and read to, and he wants someone to call him a good little boy and kiss his forehead. He wants a daddy, and he doesn’t know if he can go much longer without one. Especially if he has to hide being a little, too.

He sighs and can’t help the pout that finds it’s way onto his face. He squirms a little, realizing he has to pee. He sets both hands on the table to push himself up, and murmurs, “Kay, I gotta go. Gonna pee.”

It’s only as he walks away, stares digging into his back that he realizes his friends would think he was being weird. He sighs.

After he’s finished up in the bathroom he decides he has to retain some of his Gryffindor courage, so he pulls his suitcase out from under the bed and opens it. His hand hovers over the soft pair of jammies he’s got. He bites his lip. He wants it so badly. Maybe if he covers himself totally with the blanket, Malfoy won’t see.

He quickly throws his sweater and pants off and into a laundry bin that the elves will collect later. Donning the fuzzy pajamas feels like Harry can breathe again. He undoes the charm over his dinosaur so that he can give him a proper cuddle.

“ ‘M sorry. I know you wants cuddles too but I can’t yet, kay? ‘M sorry.” He gives him a kiss, and sets him back into the case and slides it under the bed. He opens the big window next to it a little, allowing a breeze in.

Then, he clambers up into the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. The moon outside is huge, and he lets the light comfort him as he stares out over the water.

Harry nibbles his thumb slightly as he watches the waves ripple. He sighs, contented with what he gets for now. He ignores the parts of him that beg for a daddy and closes his eyes for sleep.

\----

Draco couldn’t help but notice the way Harry’s eyes sort of glazed over when he got up, albeit sort of awkwardly, and mumbled something about peeing. He seemed different, less aware. Draco had to admit he was slightly concerned. Maybe Harry was sick?

He only realizes he’s staring after Harry when he catches Luna giving him a contemplative look. He holds her gaze for a second, before she turns away with a small, knowing smile.

He makes a note to ask her about it later and excuses himself from the table, eager to get to bed. He’d found he slept a lot better at Hogwarts than at the Manor.

Draco thought he might sleep even better still if he could have a little in his arms. He couldn’t tell anyone he’d classified as a daddy, no one would believe that the evil death eater could want to take care of a sweet little boy.

Still, his heart yearned for someone to care for. He thought of Harry, the way he probably wanted the same. Harry would make a good daddy, everyone would want him. Draco can’t help but feel inadequate, and trudges sadly to their shared dorm.

When he steps inside, he’s surprised at the cold draft seeping in from Harry’s window. “Shit,” Draco curses, and steals past Harry’s bed to shut the window quietly. Harry murmurs something in his sleep- at least Draco assumes he’s asleep. The boy’s brows are slightly furrowed, and a hand fists in his blanket, tugging it down slightly.

That’s when Draco notices the soft-looking set of pajamas Harry’s got on. Draco coos softly, and pulls the blanket back up over Harry’s chest. He shushes softly, murmuring, “That’s it,”when Harry’s brow un-furrows. Draco can’t contain his grin when Harry’s lips part slightly and he lets out a little sigh.

Draco thinks it’s downright adorable. Harry looks happy. Maybe Draco should also invest in a comfortable night garment. He decides he’ll order one from a catalog tomorrow, leaving instructions to the dorm elf.

Then, sparing Harry one last glance, Draco settles himself under the covers and faces the door, ready to wake up quickly if necessary. It’s not long before he’s asleep.


	2. Episodes

When Harry wakes up one morning to a house elf tapping his leg, he certainly doesn’t expect it to be because he allegedly ordered a new set of pajamas. He’s frantically trying to get the house elf away, but the house elves know everyone’s classification so he assumed it was for Harry, the little who might wear something like that.

“That’s not mine, I swear.” He’s suddenly wide awake, heartbeat rising quickly as he hears someone coming.

All of a sudden, Draco enters. “What’s all the-oh! Those are mine! They came quickly. I love muggle inventions sometimes.” He grabs the blue pair and looks up, eyes bright and smile pinned on his face.

Harry narrows his eyes. Draco’s rambling. About fuzzy pajamas.

It dawns upon Harry.Malfoy is a little.

It makes sense, he supposes, considering all the things he went through with his father. Part of Harry is relieved, but he can’t turn away the part that droops a little in disappointment.

He supposes he could stop worrying about Malfoy finding out and judging him now that they both have secrets to protect.

Maybe it means that Harry can be more open about being little himself. Maybe they can even be little together! Quickly, Harry shakes his head to dispel those thoughts. This was still Draco Malfoy he was talking about. Even if he might’ve changed. Harry hadn’t even told his best friends, why would he tell Malfoy?

He sighs and slides off the bed to trudge to the bathroom, missing the confused and worried look Draco shoots him. For some reason he can’t explain, as soon as he can shut the door behind him, Harry slides down against it and buries his head in his arms.

Everything feels raw and Harry can’t stop the tears that burn behind his eyes from spilling over onto his cheeks. He waits until he knows Malfoy is gone, because the other boy has stopped trying to persuade Harry to come with him to breakfast through the closed door.

Once Malfoy is gone, Harry opens the door from his position on the floor and practically crawls to his bed, where he immediately pulls his dinosaur out from under the bed. Harry curls up between the window and the bed where no one could see him if they came in and clutches his stuffed animal to his chest, burying his face in the soft fur.

Harry cries and cries until he can’t stay quiet anymore, and by now he’s gotten snot all over his nice pajamas, which only serves to make him more upset. He cries loudly, hiccuping between sobs. Harry doesn’t care who hears him. He just wants to cry.

There’s an, “Alohamora!” and the door to his room swings open. Harry can’t see who it is, he only sees a pair of socked feet. He presses himself into a tighter ball against the frame of the bed, hiding his face behind his dinosaur.

There are a few soft footsteps and then he recognizes Blaise’s voice.

“Oh, Harry. Come here.” He’s being pulled onto his lap by strong arms, then there’s an arm around his back and a hand cupping the back of his head. “I’m so sorry, little one, I’m sorry.”

Harry just sobs again because it’s all he’s ever wanted to hear. Blaise hugs him tighter, rubbing his back gently. “What’s got you upset, huh?”

Harry clutches at the soft cotton of Blaise’s shirt and sniffles. “Don’ know. Jus’ sad.”

“That’s okay, Harry. Just a little overwhelmed?”

Harry nods, feeling soothed by the gentle rocking motion Blaise has got going on. Blaise shushes him softly when he sniffles again. Harry thinks maybe his tears have run out, or maybe it’s the way Blaise is patting his back but he feels immensely better after a few more minutes.

Harry finally pulls back, embarrassment flushing his face with color. Blaise smiles at him gently.

“I’m sorry, Blaise-” Harry begins to apologize, but Blaise holds up a hand.

“Harry, you have nothing to apologize for. Really. That was totally normal, there’s no need to be sorry.”

Harry nods, sliding off of Blaise’s lap and settling himself against the wall. Blaise goes criss-cross-applesauce across from him, waiting for Harry to speak.

“I… no one knows. About me being a- a little, I mean.” Harry’s eyes are wide and scared as he looks into Blaise’s. The other boy nods.

“I figured. Otherwise you would’ve had a daddy here to make sure you were okay.” The words aren’t meant to hurt Harry, but they do. No daddy would really want him.

“Thank you for… all this. Just please- don’t tell anyone.”

“What about Draco?” Blaise’s question surprises Harry.

“What about him? He doesn’t know.” Harry becomes defensive quickly. “He’s a little too anyway.” He slaps a hand over his mouth right after the words are out. “Shit, I didn’t mean to out him-”

Blaise laughs. “Draco? A little? Oh boy, Harry.”

Harry feels indignant frustration rising up. Why is Blaise laughing at him? The other boy stops, realizing he hurt Harry’s feelings.

“Harry. Draco is in no way, shape or form, a little. He’s a daddy. Like me.”

Harry can’t seem to shut his mouth after it falls open. Blaise laughs again. “It’s true, bud. Dunno how you couldn’t tell.”

Harry shakes his head, mulling it over. Draco never mentioned it. Although, he could think of more than one occasion on which Draco insisted he wear something warmer, or walked him to class or meals. Draco even fixed Harry’s tie occasionally when he felt like wearing his robes and not muggle clothing.

Harry’s breath catches in his throat. “Bloody hell.”

Blaise nods. “Yeah.” He smiles sympathetically at Harry. He waits another minute while Harry thinks some more. “Hey, I’ve gotta go walk Ginny to class. Are you gonna be okay here, Harry?”

Harry nods, “Yeah, I’ll be fine, thanks. Sorry about all that. Thank you, though. Ginny’s very lucky.”

Blaise blushes a little, and then with one last look to Harry, he slips out of the room and shuts the door behind him. Harry groans and runs a hand through his hair. Great. Now Blaise knows. If Blaise knows Ginny is a little, and he hasn’t told anyone, he likely wouldn’t tell anyone about Harry either, right?

Harry shakes his head, wiping the remaining tears off his face. He deposits his stuffed animal in his suitcase again, feeling dissatisfied with being little. He strips out of the dirty jammies and tosses them carelessly into the corner, donning a regular muggle sweatshirt and jeans.

He stuffs his wand into his pocket and sniffs one last time before heading down to the great hall.

When he gets there, he mutters an apology, saying he slept in late. Draco gives him a disbelieving look, but slides over a plate with eggs, bacon and a muffin. Harry blushes, to which Draco smiles.

“Gotta keep your strength up, Harry. Especially if we’re going to be playing any Quidditch.”

Harry almost chokes. “They’re letting us play Quidditch?”

Draco is obviously just as excited as Harry is, immediately launching into explanation. The two of them are enraptured in conversation when Hermione interrupts. “So how will teams work?”

“Well, essentially, there will be tryouts, and Madame Hooch will arrange teams equally. I think it’s a load of bull, personally. I say we get me and Potter out there together. Unstoppable, I’d say.”

Harry smiles. Draco seems almost like his old self now, minus the snark and cruel tendency towards Harry. But he seems happy.

Harry tries to eat most of breakfast, but it settles uneasily in his stomach when he remembers the episode from earlier. Draco is staring at him intently when he zones back in, and Harry blushes and looks away.

“I’ve gotta get to class, actually. I left my books in the dormitory. See you later.” Harry tosses the goodbye over his shoulder as he runs out of the dining hall.

Draco watches him go, thoughts swirling in his head. He catches Luna’s eye as he stands, silently asking her to talk. She nods.

Draco follows her into the corridor, where she stands waiting. Arms crossed, smirk on her face.

“You have no idea, do you?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Draco knows Harry is a little, he wars with himself over whether he should take care of Harry the way he deserves, or whether Harry would've already asked Draco if he had wanted anything from him. Both boys pine after the other due to their classifications, but it starts becoming deeper than just wanting someone.

It's been a few days and Draco's mind is still reeling. Ever since Luna had told him that Harry was a little, he hadn't been able to wrap his mind around it. It made sense, he supposed. Harry was always the golden boy- the Chosen One. It must've been a lot of pressure especially if Harry already had little tendencies before he turned 18 and got his classification. Draco is suddenly ashamed of himself for treating Harry the way he did.

He frowns and stalks into Potions class. The only open spot is next to Hermione and he inwardly groans. "Exactly what I needed." 

He freezes when she gives him a small smile and slides a book over to him. "Thanks," he murmurs, giving her a second look. She's already bent over her own work, bushy hair obstructing his view further. He shakes his head and gets to work. He only lasts for a few minutes before Hermione sets down her quill and turns towards him. 

"Out with it. What's going on?" 

"What?" 

"I can hear you thinking, Malfoy. What is it?" When he meets her eyes, she just seems curious. He hesitates and she rolls her eyes. "I can't concentrate with you sitting there screaming your thoughts at me."

"I wasn't-" He cuts himself off, knowing she's right. He sighs and resigns himself to answering. "It's about Harry." He can sense the change in her posture, defensive fire lighting behind her eyes. 

"What about Harry?" 

"Look, Hermione, I'm not the person I was before the war." He wishes he believed it as much as he wants her to. She doesn't seem convinced, but she also gives no sign of protesting so he doesn't know what to think. "And I... I'm worried. About Harry." He runs a hand through his hair, trying to cover the flush on his face. Hermione doesn't say anything for a minute, but he can see her calculating his moves and analyzing what he's said. He doesn't know why he's telling her this, but somehow he feels like she's trustworthy. 

"So am I," she admits finally. He can suddenly see a little crack in the way she holds herself, like she's tired of carrying some load. Draco's mind wanders for a second to her own classification. "He seems off. Ever since coming back." It's almost like a dam breaks and then she's telling him everything. "He barely spoke to Ron or myself over the summer, and whenever I sent letters, there was rarely a response. As soon as I saw him... God, Draco, he looked awful." 

Draco briefly mulls over her using his first name before he nods. Harry had looked quite terrible. Draco had been almost beside himself with worry when McGonagall had paired the two of them together. He'd thought Harry would hate him still, let alone his group of supporters and fans. Draco thought his last year at Hogwarts would be miserable. But then he'd seen Harry. The boy was almost unrecognizable. Everything in Draco that had been ready to put up a fight had dissipated. Harry had looked lost, ironically at the only place that had ever been a home to him- even Draco knew that. Harry was quiet and small, and held himself carefully, like he was walking on eggshells. The only time he'd really seen Harry open up was the time they'd spoken about Quidditch. 

"He hasn't really spoken to me, either. I'm not sure if he would, though." Draco murmurs sadly. When he looks up, Hermione is regarding him carefully. 

"What about you?" She asks, taking him by surprise. 

"What do you mean?" He feels guarded suddenly. Why would Granger want to know about him?

"You look... different, too." Her face softens a little. "We've all changed, Draco. You're allowed to open up." 

He frowns. "Why would I want to open up to _you?"_ He knows it's the wrong thing to say from how Hermione's face shuts down again, and he immediately regrets it, but he finds himself unable to damage his pride any further by apologizing. She doesn't say anything more after that, and he feels like he's ruined whatever chance at friendship they had. He curses under his breath and collects his bags, storming out of the classroom. 

\-----

Harry has just left his first class of the morning when he spots Ron across the hall. He grins and makes his way over to him. However, when he stops next to the ginger boy, Ron has a strange expression on his face. 

"Ron, what's going on?" He asks worriedly. Ron takes him by the arm and pulls him over to a secluded space. Harry is suddenly worried for the Weasley family. What if Molly got hurt, or Ron's father? 

"I've heard something that I think you should know about, mate." Ron looks morose. Harry gestures for him to go on. "People have been talking. I've heard speculations that you're... Little." He whispers the last word with vehemence, like it's dirty. Harry's good mood deflates immediately. "I just thought you might want to know- set the record straight, yeah?" 

"Ron," Harry swallows. He's torn between anger that his best friend is such a moron, and hurt that his best friend would think less of him for his classification. "It's true. I am." 

The betrayal across Ron's face surprises Harry. "But, Harry. You're the _Chosen One!_ You're supposed to be strong and you've been protecting Hogwarts for years now! The test must have been wrong, mate. We should get you to Madame Pomfrey right away to get the results fixed." 

Anger floods Harry. "I don't think you heard me, Ron. I _am_ a little." 

Ron blinks at him like he's grown another head. "Why would you want to be weak and pathetic?" Harry grits his teeth together and wars over whether or not it's worth the trouble to punch Ron in the face. He decides not, realizing that Ron is probably just jealous that Harry got a classification at all. Ron was neutral, like the Dursleys had been. He shakes his head. 

"You're unbelievable. Don't speak to me until you've got some sense back." With that, Harry storms off to hide the angry tears that make their way down his cheeks. He wants to be taken care of now more than ever. However, within seconds he smacks into someone and falls over. 

\-----

Draco runs into Harry a few minutes after leaving Potions. Literally, runs into him. Bowls him over mid stride. "Shit, sorry." He grasps his arm to pull him up, freezing when he sees tear tracks on Harry's face. He doesn't let go of the arm. "Potter," he says sternly, "What happened?" 

Harry meets his eyes with a glare. "We're back to Potter now, is that it, _Malfoy_?" He sneers uncharacteristically and jerks his arm out of Draco's grasp. "Leave me alone." 

Draco lets him go, astounded. It's the most normal Harry he's seen from the boy, although not exactly what Draco had intended when he'd stopped him. He watches as Harry retreats around a corner, wondering what could've caused his outburst. Even worse, he finds himself wanting to go after him. He sighs and slings his bag back over his shoulder, following in the direction the boy disappeared into. Draco's inner daddy is screaming at him for not being more gentle. 

Harry definitely knows how to avoid being found. Draco is almost out of breath before he finally catches sight of Harry slipping into the stairwell of the astronomy tower. He hastens his pursuit, concern increasing. Damn that Potter boy and his effect on Draco. Draco curses the stairs as he takes them, muttering about how he'd have them removed if it were up to him. He's silenced when he rounds the last bend to find Harry curled up against a ledge overlooking the schoolyard. Harry doesn't look very Gryffindor right now, he notes, with his robes discarded and sadness emanating from him. Draco treads over to him and slides down next to him. He turns to face Harry, watching him carefully. His green eyes stare out at nothing, and he's taken on a slight shiver from the breeze that blows through the open window. 

"Why'd you follow me?" Harry asks softly after a minute. He doesn't seem angry anymore, but Draco isn't sure what that means. Harry still won't look at him. 

"I was worried." It's his honest answer and for some reason, Draco doesn't want to give any other. Harry glances over then, disbelief written across his face. It hurts, the fact that Harry still sees him as heartless. "Why were you crying?" He asks. 

Harry tightens his arms around himself, glowering at Draco now. "What do you care? When have you ever?" Draco flinches and shrinks back at that, cursing himself for having come. Harry looks sad again, bottom lip starting to jut out. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." He looks genuinely sorry, and Draco has never been more confused. Did the Potter boy hate him, or not? He needed it to be one or the other. 

"Why were you crying?" Draco asks again, this time more gently. He keeps his gaze leveled on Harry, taking in the way he obviously wars with himself. 

"What's your classification?" Harry blurts out, taking him by surprise. His eyes are big and vulnerable, and Draco's heart hurts. He knows Harry's, so it's only fair that Harry knows his, even if it will disgust the other boy. 

"I'm a daddy," Draco admits, dropping his gaze to the floor. He can imagine how Harry recoils, and he doesn't really want to see it on his face. 

"I know," Harry whispers a moment later. Draco's head snaps back up. 

"What?" Fear creeps into his voice. How did Harry know?" 

"Blaise told me. When he found out... about me." Harry suddenly seems ten times younger, and Draco realizes Harry is trying to open up to him. He forcibly softens the hard lines of his body, keeping a soft look pinned on his face. 

"How did Blaise find out?" Draco barely conceals his curiosity. How did his best friend know, and he didn't?

Harry leans his head against the stone wall behind him and sighs. "That day I locked myself in the bathroom. He came after me." Draco suddenly feels guilty that he hadn't stayed longer, convinced Harry to come out and talk. Harry must notice this because he goes on. "I don't think I would've talked to anyone right then. It was just a fluke- I thought I was alone, and I wasn't. It was pretty obvious, I guess," He murmurs. 

"What was obvious?" Draco's heart beats in his chest. Is Harry really going to trust him with this? 

" 'M a little," Harry whispers, gaze dropping to his feet again, like he's ashamed. 

"I know." Draco smiles a little when it's Harry's turn to be shocked. "Luna told me," he explains. 

"Oh." Harry shrinks a little more. Draco isn't sure what to say, feeling like he somehow invaded Potter's privacy by knowing. But then, Harry had also known his classification without him knowing about it. 

"Are you going to tell me what had you crying, or am I going to be left to find out by way of my own devices?" He finds himself almost teasing Harry, trying to coax a response. 

Harry doesn't look like he wants to say, but he starts talking anyway. "Ron found out." Draco curses inwardly. Of course that Weaselby had to ruin everything. He almost misses Harry's next words because he's so caught up in his hatred of the ginger. "He said that..." Harry swallows and blinks back tears. "That it was wrong. I'm the Ch-Chosen One- I can't be l-little 'cause I have to be brave and strong and-" he breaks off angrily. Draco works harder than ever to keep his face passive. Below, he simmers angrily. How dare the Weasel say that to Harry- Draco was going to have words with him. 

"Harry," Draco starts, shocked by the way Harry's green eyes find his immediately, huge and full of trust. "You are brave. You've always been brave, you know that." He presses as much conviction into the words as he can, though it's obvious Harry is more than dubious. He decides to change tactics. "What made you think he was right?"

"He's my best friend, what am I supposed to think?" 

"That he's an idiot, and he's wrong," Draco supplies. Harry gives him a look, which Draco returns. He slides a little closer to Harry and meets his eyes purposefully. 

"You know there is absolutely nothing wrong with being little, right?" Harry purses his lips defiantly. Weaselby must've said something else and done a wonder on him. "Would you tell Ginny there's something wrong with her?" He raises his eyebrows. Harry's face takes on an outraged look, to which Draco holds up a hand. "Exactly."

"That's different. People don't really look to her for help and she's good anyway, and she-" 

Draco cuts off Harry's rambling. "What made you think you're not good?" Harry doesn't say anything, but it's evident there's more to it than he lets on. "I... I don't know if you care, but I feel the same way about being a daddy." Harry looks up curiously. "I was a Death Eater. I was on the dark side, I have the Dark Mark." He pauses, surprised that he's losing composure quickly in talking to Harry. "I can't take care of someone. Who would trust me with their most vulnerable parts? I'm a monster," he says darkly. To his surprise, Harry shuffles closer until their shoulders are brushing. 

"You're not a monster, Draco," Harry says. Draco almost believes him. "And you only took the mark 'cause you had to. It was to protect your family." Harry says sadly. "I would've done the same. I never tried to protect you, either," he whispers, like he feels guilty for not saving Death Eaters. Draco doesn't know what to say to that. It's silent for a couple minutes as both of them watch over the courtyard. There aren't many students passing through. 

"Granger said that you barely talked to her over the summer." Draco puts it out there, opening a line for Harry to come through. He feels Harry tense next to him, but he doesn't push any further. The boy sighs, subconsciously leaning into Draco more. Part of Draco lights up at the action and he wishes he could put an arm around him and pull him in. It's strange, that he's having these thoughts for his once Arch Enemy. He supposes he never really hated Harry, rather he hated that he could never be like him. Draco was always the evil one and there Harry was, shining like a bright light that Draco could never touch. And now, here he is, like a moth drawn to flame sitting next to his light. 

"My muggle family," Harry begins, "The Dursleys. They didn't exactly like magic and they hated it even more when I came home and told them Hogwarts had been destroyed in the war. It meant that I had to live with them." 

"What about Grimmauld Place?" Draco asks. Harry could've moved there on his own. 

Harry gestures to himself. "Hello. Little." Draco had forgotten about muggle laws regarding property ownership. Muggles really were behind the times. They didn't allow littles to live on their own without a legal guardian. Draco can't imagine the Dursleys being suitable guardians, let alone for a little. "Anyway, they... resorted to old methods." Harry swallows audibly. Draco's heart breaks. Harry had been abused, that much was obvious. It made him wonder what else they had done besides beating. Harry's frame had thinned some since the years before. 

"I'm sorry, Harry." Draco doesn't know what else to say. He knew what it felt like to be hit, and by your family on top of that. But his mother loved him and he knew she would always protect him to the best of her ability. And his father was behind bars now. He can't imagine how Harry feels, having no power to live on his own in the muggle world and escape the horrible Dursleys. 

Harry shrugs, pretending he's unbothered, but Draco can see the tension lining his shoulders. 

"Can I ask you something?" Draco asks. Harry shrugs again. "Have you gotten to be little at all? At Hogwarts, I mean."

Harry lowers his eyes. "I went to the Room of Requirement once, but... it was just lonely. I haven't gone since then." 

"When was that?" Harry shrugs a third time, his shoulders brushing Malfoy's. "What about before coming back this year?" This time Harry just shakes his head, but his chin juts out defiantly. Draco realizes he was wrong, about Harry not looking Gryffindor. The boy exudes it now, courage lining his every word. Draco realizes how hard it must've been to trust someone, especially him, with this. Draco wants to be brave too. "My father beat me as well. It began when I was a child, for being in the way." Draco's lip curls. "Then when he wanted me to take the Mark, it became the worst. Now, he's in Azkaban, and he blames me because I testified against him." 

Harry doesn't say anything, but he presses himself up a little closer against Draco's side, and Draco fights off the warm feeling in his chest. "You don't have to hide it anymore, Harry. If you ever want to be little, I can give you some space or I won't intrude if you feel little while I'm there." He cuts himself off before he says the third option- or I could take care of you. Seeing the way Harry looks up at him now, all Draco wants is to hug him and reassure him that he is good- so, so good. Harry just nods, though and he can see the gratitude in his eyes. 

The clock tower chimes, and Draco slowly gets up, dusting off his robes. He holds a hand out to Harry and helps him up. 

"Now come on, let's get some dinner. I hear there's going to be tart tonight for dessert." Draco is back to joking nonchalantly and both boys forget the conversation temporarily. At least, Draco thinks Harry does. Meanwhile, he can't get the image of Harry in his arms out of his head. He berates himself for letting his feelings get to him, but at the same time he for once wishes to indulge them. 


End file.
